High temperature superconducting (HTS) oxide based wires provide the opportunity for ground breaking advances in the field levels and performance of large accelerator magnets, while greatly reducing their weight, size and power consumption. This is made possible by their extraordinarily high upper critical fields, flux pinning, transition temperatures, and retained critical current density in wire (Je) out to today's measurable limit of 44 T, enabling field generation up to and beyond 44 T, with orders-of-magnitude lower electric power consumption.
There is a specific demand for HTS conductors for use in next generation accelerator magnets that can operate with high winding current and current density in magnetic fields above 20 Tesla (T), with mechanical properties that support large Lorentz force induced stresses and with acceptably low losses in ramped fields. As yet there is no HTS based conductor produced that meets all these requirements even though such a conductor is also in demand for many other applications, including fusion reactor magnets, lightweight, high powered generators and transformers as well as very high field research and NMR magnets. Methods and devices outlined herein meet the long-felt need of HTS with superior properties.